List of Anno Domini Technology/Weaponry
A Sub-List consisted of all GN tech weaponry. Pure GN Tech GN Firearms ;GN Beam Rifle II :Standard GN Particle beam weapon for general purpose usage. Based on and enhanced versions of the GN Beam Rifle of the GN-mobile suits in the series. Some variations of the beam rifle are applicable to light and heavy customizations. Most noticeable are the GN-X series' beam rifles, which can be so heavily customized that it becomes an experimental or entirely new weapon. ;GN Cannon :Used on mostly heavy assault mobile suits and some battleships, GN Cannons are very powerful beam weapons that can easily destroy targets in one shot. GN Cannons can come in many different shapes & sizes and are usually used either being mounted or handheld depending on the specific model. ;GN Beam Pistol :Standard small firearms in conjunction with the GN Beam Rifle IIs. They are weaker than a standard beam rifle but have rapid fire capabilities, and used for short-to-mid range combat. Most variations are experimental as the technology department are working on reducing the size and capabilities of standard beam rifles to side arms. GN Submachine Gun (GN SMG) :Functions similar to a modern sub-machine gun, it sacrifices attack power for unmatched rapid-fire ability. The GN SMG is an entirely different weapon than the GN Submachine Gun of both the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA. A slightly larger GN Beam Pistol, it has a GN Condenser in front of the trigger, below the barrel, and act as a magazine input slot to "reload" another GN Condenser Cartridge. Two can be wielded in unison since its very light and easy to use. Furthermore, it's surprisingly powerful probably due to its high rapid firing constantly hitting the target. It is unknown why this weapon was developed, but was probably for the intention of stealth missions or operations, or as a sidearms to the military and special forces. It's designed is based on the real-life SMG called the KRISS Vector. Like it's base model, it's very customizable. GN Close-Ranged Weapons GN Beam Saber A common weapon device that emits a beam in a confined shaped of a sword. The GN version function by emitting a positron field that holds condensed GN Particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface. Though such weapons are more versatile than solid blades, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subject to dispersion and other forms of disruption and grow less effective in different atmospheric environments. The beam sabers possess the ability to vary the blade size and shape depending on the needs of the situation, or just the wielder-pilot's preference. GN Bladed Weapons Bladed weapons or simply blades and swords are infused with GN Particles, increasing the cutting edge and strength of the solid blades. ;GN Claw :Used mostly by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. Used only as a last resort in close combat. ;GN Lance :Used mostly by the GN-X series, the weapon is similar to the old medieval weapon used by knights of the Middle Ages. It can only be used as a jousting weapon, but is also armed with four independent GN Beam Guns for rapid fire capabilities. It is also designed to penetrate GN Fields and used as a blunt weapon with a destructive force. Some variations have four integrated missile launchers that fires a variety of types, used for certain missions and operations. ;GN Sword/Blade :The physical alternative to GN Beam Sabers. The blade is made of E-Carbon, giving it tremendous cutting power, and most are coated with a GN Field on the surface to increase it's sharpness. Thus not only giving the blades even greater cutting ability, but they can also negate any GN Field. One disadvantage they possess compared to beam sabers is that the blades can be destroyed or wear out from disrepair. :More types of physical GN swords were created, which some uses the same material GN Condensers are made from. These green blades deal great damage by converting GN Particles into intense heat to help melt mobile weapons' armor. Another version uses GN beam generation near the solid edges to improve it's cutting ability. :Combining both the green GN Condenser material edges and the beam generating system, allows for not only supreme cutting power, but given the ability to emit a beam blade, covering the whole blade of the sword. GN Blunt Weapon Due to the properties of the GN Particles, blunt weapons like hammers and large lances that may potentially weight massively, can be carried and wield as if it's a small GN Blade. Due to the weight manipulation ability of the GN Particles, some weapons can cause a powerful impact on the target, causing massive damage. ;GN Hammer :Based on the GN Hammer used by the Gundam Astraea Type F, it is a flail-type handheld weapon similar to the Hyper Hammer used by the White Mobile Suit. A spiked, wire-guided ball that delivers devastating strikes to enemies units. A retractable wire connects the hand holder with the spiked-ball which houses a GN Condenser. Using the weight manipulation ability of the GN Particles within, the GN Hammer can greatly increase its weight when it hits a target, dealing tremendous damage. The impact can be strong enough to cause a concussion or even loss of consciousness even if the pilot is wearing a seatbelt, but only happened to most A.I. Residents. the spikes on the sphere are made from the same material as the GN Condensers and can release GN Particles into the target’s body when it hits, destroying it from the inside like the GN Missiles. It is a weapon that can deal large amounts of damage while keeping its GN Particle consumption minimal. The GN Hammer also has four miniature thrusters to help the weapon launch quickly and impact its target with great destructive force. As a result of these thrusters, the hammer can move in weird trajectories beyond the laws of physics. It is similar to how the Hyper Hammer has rockets that allows it to maneuver in zero-gravity, the ability to change it's direction before impact, and to increase the damage it could cause. ;*GN Crusher/WarHammer :A proper-looking hammer, instead of the flail-type, having the GN Composte Armor incorporated in it. The massive head of the hammer contains a compartment for the GN Particles to fill in via the manipulators or cables from the storage hinge or rack. Light as a feather when wielding and a destructive force when hitting the target, it's mostly use to crush Mobile Weapon/spacecrafts' frame or armor, break defensive structures and systems, and/or destroy obstacles, structures, etc. GN Artillery/Ballistic Weapons (Long-Ranged Weapons) GN Self-Propelled Projectiles ;GN Missiles :GN Missiles are small, self-contained GN weapon systems. Each missile contains an electronics package to handle targeting and telemetry, a propulsion system, and a small GN Condenser. Particles provided by the Condenser coat the outer surface of the missile, enhancing its penetrative abilities. The missile's entire payload of GN Particles are only released once the missile has entered the target. Once the particles penetrated inside (the target's own armor serves to contain and amplify the destructive power of the warhead), the particles warps the surface and explode, destroying the enemy from within. :GN Missiles can be use in an anti-beam field, as beam weaponry are neutralized. :;*GN Missiles (Multi-Purpose type) ::These version of GN Missiles are multi-purpose ordinance, capable of being modified for specific purposes in a combat situation. The explosive cluster-jamming missiles are a recent addition to the arsenal. Some can be loaded with mines. When fired, they detonate at a specified distance and release a large minefield in the path of the incoming enemy. A particle beam can ignite the field and incinerate everything within the mine field. The missiles can also be prepared to unleash a smokescreen along with the mines. The traditional ordinance are tracking missiles, loaded with GN particles that disperse on contact to cause an enemy MS frame to explode in seconds. ;GN Micro Missiles :Smaller and more compact versions of standard GN missiles. Despite its smaller size, its effectiveness is the same as a normal GN Missile due to improved compression technology. ;GN Torpedoes :Based on the GN Torpedoes used by the Torpedo Equipment and CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, they are larger and more powerful versions of standard GN Missiles. Using the same propulsion system and structure of the GN Missile with a spike warhead-design, the torpedo will penetrate and destroy the target from within. Can be used both in space and underwater. Like GN Missiles (Multi-type), the torpedoes can be prepared to fire specific types of ordinance for underwater, underwater-to-surface, and no-gravity firing. The torpedoes can traditionally track and detonate on contact or be modified as a countermeasure, such as concentrated GN particle dispersal and/or smokescreen. Some variants seems aesthetically similar to the explosive types, but are actually homing, self-propelling arrows or darts, designed to hit targets and move on to the next; it is unknown whether they come back to the user to be reuse, refill, and fire again. ;GN Mortars :A explosive projectile based on real-life mortars. A light weight container that holds the compressed GN Particle payload, which would deliver a devastative explosion after a time detonation or on contact with any surface. It doesn't have a propelling system, but is launched in a GN Howitzer cannon. Initially, it was registered as GN Mortar Bombs (due to some misconception of real-life mortars being the projectiles instead of the cannon), but was shortened due the name being to say. ;GN Panzer-Faust II :Working on same concept with GN Missile, it's a larger version of missile and the GN version of the Sturm Faust. It will explode on contact with enough force to destroy a mobile suit. Based on the GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical’s GN Panzer Faust, the handheld rocket-propelled grenade can be stored on the unit’s hardpoints, shield, or just simply carrying it. GN Projectile Launchers ;GN Bazooka :Based on the Gundam Virtue Physical, The GN Bazooka fires solid, explosive rounds. Using the GN Particles in the built-in GN Condenser,it increase the velocity of its bazooka round to extraordinary speeds, similar to a rail weapon. Sometimes it doesn't fire just non-guided rockets, but large tank-caliber rounds that makes it a GN Recoilless Rifle instead. ;GN 3-Tube Hand Missile Launcher :The GN Hand Missile is a 3-tube missile launcher based on Gundam Kyrios' the optional weapon. Each tube is loaded with three missiles, totalling 18 300 KG GN Missiles against mid-to-long ranged targets. The GN Hand Missiles Launchers are designed to be dock-able to the mounting system on the forearms and can be configured to have a traditional weapons trigger to hold and fire. Usually when utilized, a pair of them are docked to the forearm, giving the GN MS free-hands to carry additional weaponry. However, when used in pairs, it can't carry any other equipment unless it's discarded. ;GN Missile Launcher :Based on the NGN Bazooka, it is similar to its relative the GN Bazooka, but consist only a long main trigger body, a small GN Condenser at the end as a propelling system, and a interchangeable launcher pod. It is an actual missile launcher weapon that can be used to fire GN Missiles, but can also fire conventional, non-GN missiles as well. Best use against slow moving targets, within anti-particle fields, and missile intercepting equipped mobile suits. The non-GN missiles are powerful enough to breach or destroy very tough armor. Several versions are actually identical to each other, with the exception of the launcher pod. :;*210mm Tube Pod ::a large single shot 210mm launcher pod. Aka the Rocket Launcher or Small Bazooka, it fires a 200mm GN Missile. These configuration pod either loads the missiles individually through the front (like the Zaku's Bazooka) or pre-loaded in the chamber via 12-round box magazine (like the RX-78-2 Gundam's Hyper Bazooka or NGN Bazooka). Based on real-life infantry missile launchers. :;*4-Tube Hand Missile Pod ::Based on the GN 3-Tube Hand Missile Launcher, it's a 4-tube missile launcher that can be independent from the launcher trigger and GN Condenser. Each tube is loaded with three missiles, totalling to 12 300kg GN Missiles against mid-to-long range targets. The differences between 4-tube and 3-tube, is that the 4-tube is a box-shaped missile pod, where else the 3-tube retains its original design. Loosely based on the M202 FLASH and Weapon Unit MW23 Big Missile Launcher Plastic Parts by the toy company Kotobukiya :;*Multi-Tube Missile Pod ::A box-shaped missile launch pod that is either 4x4-Tube or 8x8-Tube. Each tube is loaded with 4 missiles, totalling to 64 or 256 200mm or 250kg GN Missiles. It can either fire the missiles individually, by group (the whole tube), or rapid salvo. There's a GN Micro Missile variant which is a 16x16-Tube, roughly the size of the 4x4-Tube, and contains 1,024 120kg missiles. Based on the Fliegerfaust and the Fliegerhammer of Strike Witches animated series GN Shield A physical shield that is used for defensive purposes. It's base material is E-Carbon and are durable enough to withstand most attacks. In conjunction to this, the GN based shields are infused with a invisible GN Field on surface to strengthen it. The shield can be damaged or destroyed by a beam equipped mobile weapon. Though primarily used for defensive tactics, some shields with sharp edges can be used as an offensive weapon as a last resort. The GN-X series also utilizes GN Shields, a version that combines Defense Rod technology with a GN Field scattering fan system. Similar to the Union Flag's ability to generate a plasma field, the Defense Rod mounted in a GN Shield can project a small, circular GN Field through underslung vents that emits GN Particles. Some variants omits the Defense Rod and are just enlarge, taller versions of the GN Shield. Some of these shields have hardpoints to fit with attachments that either expand the defense board area or equipped with various firearms. GN Composite Armor A defense mechanism used by GN Particle mobile suits. The GN Composite Armor is a system in which GN Fields are deployed within the small spaces within the armor in order to improve its defense capabilities. GN Vulcan These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typically located at the head and wrist mounted systems, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets and in a defensive capacity, mostly used as distraction or deterrent to prevent enemy units from coming in too close. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, but some variants have been shown to have equall power to the GN SMG and Pistol. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suits armor, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as bits/funnels/GN Fangs and missiles. Other variants are integrated into the GN Claw which are actually small beam cannons in each finger, and have the same power as the original. Partial and Non-GN Tech Some of these weaponries are either built from materials or uses the systems of the GN Tech. Most are prototypes and experimental weapons made from observational data of other Class Nations' technology or acquired weaponries. 'E-Carbon Weapons' Weapons, like blades, made of pure E-Carbon. Performance-wise, it is inferior to the sonic blade. However, by infusing GN Particles with the E-Carbon, chemically or structurally, the weapon because immensely stronger. Through this method, some weapons are similar to the GN Blades, such as becoming heat weapons or solid/beam weapons. ;GN-Carbon Heat Weapons :A E-Carbon blade with a small, similar-shaped GN green blade inside, held together by a handle structured similarly to the Heat Weapons of the Universal Century. The thermal energy is generated by the power output from the core reactor or power core, and relayed through the MS' hands into the handle. With the thermal energy, the GN blade inside heats up the Carbon blade outside, increasing the cutting ability and armor penetrations. When not superheated, it's strong against light armored MS, assault vehicles, and personnel infantry; also strong enough to break the visible joints of MS to neautralize them. :The Heat Carbon uses the Condenser material to apply thermal energy to the weapon's blade or bludgeon side, creating a superheated cutting/hard surface that has enhanced penetration/impact. Though because of their material nature, those heat weapons suffer from the same physical wears and tears that plague solid material weapons. However, using the method of Hardening, the E-Carbon mixed with graphite can last longer before being susceptible to breaking. ;GN-Carbon Shock Weapons :Electrical discharge weapons are common as seen in the Electric Weapons of the UC timeline. GN version of these shock weapons uses the same component of the GN Drive Tau, the "Energy Converter". However, instead of converting electricity into GN Particles, it's in reverse. As GN Particles can control the weight of material and mobile suit, the amount of particles used to convert into electricity can vary, from small stunning shocks to lethal high voltage. Applying this method onto the GN Particle fused weapons can turned any of it into a electric weapon. :Plasma versions of these weapons are called Plasma Fields or just fields of ionized gas as a conductive medium for an intense electrical discharge. Following this method, the GN Particles were mixed with highly electroconductive particle dusts, which would either be on wires or gas/liquid saturators. :Blades or club-type weapons used the combination of both. The GN Field that covers the weapon is highly conductive, which the pilot would sent an electrical discharge of various degree through the MS, like the GN Heat weapons, to the weapon. Not only delivering a electric surge, but disrupt the target mobile weapon's electrical system, giving the personnel within the vehicle a shocking pain, and/or permanently disable or destroy the target. :In some weapons, especially experimental ones, have the ability to "fire" electrical discharge at the enemy. Mostly since in firearm types, the most famous ones are the bladed weapons. By charging the GN Particles around the blade, the wielder can launch this GN Dust at the enemy similarly to a swinging sword that emits a magical slash or power slice. The GN Particles must be thicker than usual for it to work, but doing so will let it reach to it's target from far. ;GN-Carbon Frost Weapons :A E-Carbon weapon structurally similarly to and opposite of the Heat Carbon Weapons. Due to the low energy GN Particles stored within the weapon, it has the ability to reach Absolute Zero (- 273.15 Centigrade), instantly freezing and shattering practically anything they touched. When the Freeze Carbon comes into contact with its target, the low energy particles will absorb energy from the target, freezing it. As this effect is based on the particles' energy state, the weapon can even freeze beam sabers upon contact. :Based on the Hi-Cold Shotel of the XXXG-01SRL Gundam Sandleon and Brinicle Blade of the PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter, it's unknown how the GN Particles can be of low energy or even have the ability to freeze. It is possible to be similar to it's sisters, which is by mixing chemicals or particles to gives it's ability to freeze. Another possible explanation following the Heat Carbon method, but instead of heating up, it freezes the blade until it entirely Absolutely Cold, though it's unknown how it freezes things simply by touch. Defense Rod Defense rods are a mix of active and passive defenses. Unlike a GN Shield or GN Field, protection comes from the physical properties of rod itself. E-Carbon is typically chosen for its exceptional durability. Development of variable mobile suits with flight capable configurations resulted in a reevaluation of how mobile suits were designed. Unlike the HRL mobile suits, the AEU and Union mobile suits all needed to be as light weight as possible. Even neglecting the aerodynamic concerns, the sheer mass of any shield both big enough and thick enough to be useful was prohibitive to the mobile suits mobility and maneuverability. The solution could be found in a study of the martial arts. Practitioners would spin a Bō staff to block incoming projectiles. Mobile suit engineers did the same with the defense rod. Rotating the defense rod at high speeds create a nearly impenetrable disk of E-Carbon. It should be noted defense rods was still capable of stopping beam strikes from most beam weapons by generating a plasma field. Most GN Shields combine Defense Rod technology with that of GN Fields and was often seen utilized by GN-X series mobile suits of Fereshtern. Similar to the Union Flag's ability to generate a plasma field the defense rod mounted in a GN Shield can project a small, circular GN Field when in use. Most of the latest versions has added multiple vents underneath called GN Particle Emitters to increase the defense ability and size of the GN Field. Some large variants are used for more durable defense, used by both Fereshtern and Class Nation Union. The large Defense Rod on Union MS are bulkier versions of the standard issues, whereas the Fereshtern are twice as large and longer/taller than both the standard and the Mobile Suit it's equipped to. This GN Large Defense Rod have a built-in GN Field Generator system that not only generates a large GN Field, but coats the rod and turn it into a blunt weapon, following the staff concept idea. Linear Cannon Linear cannons or rifles were the standard anti-mobile suit weapon of the Class Nation Union prior to the introduction beam weapons. While they are still kinetic weapons, they are very different from the chemically-powered weapons of the HRL mobile units. Rather than using the combustion of a fuel source to propel the bullet, a linear rifle, or rail gun uses electricity and magnetic fields. Instead of a tubular barrel, the rail gun has two conductive rails, parallel to each other. A voltage is applied across the two rails and the projectile is accelerated into the breech as the rails drag it. The projectile forms a conductive path between the two rails and electricity flows from one to the other. A resulting magnetic field tries to separate the two rails but weapon's receiver secures them in place. Unable to spread the rails, the Lorentz Force acts upon the projectile, pushing it out the muzzle of the weapon at great speeds. The projectile must already be in motion before it enters the rails or it will simply fuse in place. GN versions of these Linear Cannons are identical to the non-GN regulars, but it's power and propelling system are different. Using the same GN system of propelling solid rounds of the GN Bazooka, not only it's powerfully fires, the rail gun's electric and magnetic fields are powered by a GN Generator, which increases the speed and force even stronger. Smoothbore Cannon The conventional projectile weapon of the HRL mobile units. The smoothbore weapon fires a 200mm long, by 25mm discarding sabot round. Ammunition is stored in a large, external drum magazine. Much like main battle tanks of the 20th century, this weapon mounts a 12.7mm machine gun alongside the main weapon. The basic cannon may be fitted with a pair of large E-Carbon heat sinks that run the length of the main barrel. Although primarily intended to help cool the weapon in the vacuum of space, the heat sinks are robust enough to double as bayonets for melee attacks. Though these weapons are not strong enough against GN-type mobile weapons and technology, and obviously against other Class Nations' technology and mobile weapons. however, recent development allows it to either nullify the energy shield upon impact, pierce through, or weaken it enough for other weapons to finish it off. Experimental Weaponries Developing by the Military Technology R&D Department of either Class Nation, this list consists of weapons developed based on date gathered from observation of other Class Nation's technology and weaponries, or derived from reverse-engineering of obtained and stolen weapons. GN 200 x 45mm Type Artillery Cannon Based on the Dober Gun concept of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese and OZ-06MS Leo, and built upon the MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type’s 300 x 50mm Smoothbore Cannon, the GN Artillery Cannon is the most powerful weapon in the GN-X’s arsenal. It’s fitted with the GN version of a muzzle brake to improve accuracy and equipped on the shoulders hardpoints. The recoil compensator mechanism in the barrel furthers the counter-measurement of the severe recoil. Powered via the mobile suit, the superb firing range makes it ideal for far-distance combat and support fire. The beam projectiles that’s fired from the cannon is a lot thicker of GN Particles than other beam ammunitions, making it like a strong solid round. Two can be equipped, but it’s not recommended for inexperienced pilot or non-reconfigured units. The rounds in the cartridge system are called GN Particle Bullets, GN tech large-caliber artillery shells. The shells look like empty bullet casings with a thin pipe connected to both the casing and small bullet's tip in each. When loaded into the chamber, the GN Particle formed into a compressed solid around the pipe, forming itself into a bullet with the metal tip. When fired, the encase GN Particle Bullet is the only one fired as the casing would be discarded, much like real bullets. Once the GN Particle Bullet comes in contact with any surface, it'll cause an explosion by the pipe and release the compressed GN Particles as it's payload. The pipe is actually a miniture conventional missile, and the tip is the warhead or trigger to activate the explosion within the pipe. It is unknown how the GN Particles Bullets are formed, but it's probably due to the pipe and tip consist of GN tech that control the GN Particles to be compressed and shaped. GN Howitzer Based on real-life mortar-firing cannons, the GN Howitzer was built along with the GN Mortars. It uses a GN Condenser propulsion system of the GN Missile to propel the mortars at high trajectories, with vary angles of descent. Due to the mortars being lightweight, it's easily propelled high up into the air with very little effort and usage of the GN Particles propulsion. Two types are perfectly identical, but only the mounting system differs: Field Gun mount and Cannon attachments for MS. Category:List